¿El amor puede cambiar a una persona?
by ZepolSoledad
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Margo se enamora de un villano y éste de ella?


**Holaaaaaa ¿Qué tal? He vueltoooo. Esta vez no voy a escribir nada de Dragon Ball Z, sino de Mi villano favorito.**

 **No sé si les gustará o no la pareja que pensé... Pero sería lindo y gracioso que una de las hijas de Gru, se enamorase de algún villano ¿Qué dicen? jajaja.**

 **Bueno, Mi villano favorito no me pertenece sino a Universal Studios e Illumination Entertainment.**

 **Espero que les guste :)**

 **Comenzamos...**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila y calurosa en un barrio suburbano. Las personas de allí se levantaban para desayunar y luego ir a sus trabajos, hacer las compras del día o ir a la escuela.

En una de las casas y pintada de negro, se encontraba Gru con su esposa Lucy y sus hijos, Margo Edith, Agnes y Alex quienes se habían levanto para ir al colegio y universidad, menos el niño ya que tenía 1 años de edad y Lucy se encontraba de licencia por maternidad.

Desayunaban alegremente, Agnes contaba sobre el sueño ''mágico'' que tuvo y Lucy y Gru la escuchaban divertidos. Edith realizaba apresuradamente una tarea de matemáticas y Margo la ayudaba.

Cuando terminaron, prepararon sus cosas y Gru ofreció llevarlas, sin embargo Margo se negó, ya que ella quería ir caminando a la universidad, quedaba cerca de allí. Se despidieron y la pelicastaña se colocó sus auriculares y marchó hasta allá.

En el camino iba pensando en las asignaturas que tendría hoy y en algunos trabajos que tenía que terminar. Dio un suspiro y observó a un muchacho que venía caminando frente a ella y quien le sonrió coquetamente. Levantó una ceja y lo ignoró.

Había cambiado y bastante, no era más la niña de 12 años que llevaba polleras a cuadritos, el cabello recogido y se sonrojaba si algún chico la miraba, ya era una adulta, había cumplido 18 años. Su cabello lo tenía suelto y largo hasta las caderas, su cuerpo era esbelto y había cambiado el estilo de sus lentes. Seguía haciendo ballet junto a su hermana Agnes, Edith había preferido hacer defensa personal, _''La oveja negra de la familia''_ Pensó; Había terminado el año pasado la secundaria y ahora cursaba el primer año de medicina. Seguía siendo la más responsable e inteligente de sus dos hermanas, jamás faltaba a clases y sus notas en los exámenes eran muy buenas.

Pasó otro muchacho y también le sonrió, rodó los ojos y bufó molesta ¿Qué les pasaba? Se preguntaba, miró su vestimenta, llevaba una camiseta hombros caídos color rosada y con dibujos de flores, unos jeans que se ceñaban a sus piernas y sandalias. No tenía nada mal y tampoco estaba vestida vulgarmente. Suspiró de nuevo y a unos metros se hallaba su mejor amiga Olivia esperándola en la esquina de la universidad, con una sonrisa enormemente feliz y un café y un jugo en sus manos. Ella también sonrió y se apresuró hasta llegar a la muchacha.

-Hola Olivia- Saludó tranquilamente Margo mientras sujetaba el jugo-Gracias- Le dijo

-¡Hola Margo! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Sabes? Mañana es sábado- Le comentó la muchacha animada

-Sí ¿Y?- Respondió ella sin comprender a su amiga

-Yyyyyyyy... que saldremos de fiesta por mi cumpleaños ¿Qué te parece, eh?- La joven le daba pequeños codazos y Margo soltó una pequeña carcajada entretanto rodaba los ojos

-De acuerdo ¿Dónde iremos?-

-A la disco que esta cerca del centro comercial- Respondió Olivia dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Espera ¿No se inaugura esa disco?- Cuestionó la pelicastaña

-Así es mi niña- Contestó sonriente

-Se va a llenar mucho, sabes que odio ir a las inauguraciones de las discos- Dijo insegura

-Please Margo, irán muchos chicos de la universidad, estaremos con gente conocida-La pelicastaña la miró vacilante y ella suspiró-Te prometo que si hay mucho lío, nos iremos ¿De acuerdo?-

Ella la miró-De acuerdo-

-That's my friend- Dijo dando unos pequeños brincos.

Margo negó con la cabeza, su amiga era una persona despreocupada, jovial y social, no temía en demostrar como era (Todo lo contrario a ella). Era muy linda también, cabello color negro, pasando un poco los hombros, sus ojos verdes y su cuerpo esbelto. Le encantaba ir de fiestas y le encantaba coquetear con muchachos aunque no pasaba de un beso.

A ella también le gustaba ir de fiestas, pero cuando tenían un examen difícil, prefería quedarse en su casa estudiando. Con los muchachos no tenía suerte, no sabía de qué hablarles. Había tenido citas y todas resultaban aburridas...ella resultaba aburrida y los hombres no la llamaban más, _''Algún día encontraré de mi tipo''_ pensó. Inhaló hondo e ingresaron sin hablar a la universidad para después entrar a clases.

* * *

La mañana pasó lenta para las muchachas, no veían la hora de ir a sus casas. Había materias que eran demasiado difíciles de entender o los profesores eran aburrido dándolas.

Después fueron al patio a almorzar y hablaron de lo que se pondrían para el sábado a la noche. La mamá le Olivia era dueña de una tienda de ropa, así que a la salida de la universidad, irían allí a comprarse algo. Era hora de ir a clases así que volvieron a ingresar al aula.

Tres horas después, las jóvenes salieron fatigadas por tantas información y por los largos trabajos que le habían dado.

-i love this race, i love this race, i love this race- Murmuraba Olivia, frotándose las sienes.

-Yo también amo esta carrera, amiga-Puso una mano en su hombro-Pero ve el lado positivo, nos faltan... 5 años más y terminamos-Bromeó Margo

La pelinegro la miró fastidiosa- Ja ja que graciosa- Dijo sarcástica

Margo carcajeó y se dirigieron a la tienda de la mamá de la pelinegra.

* * *

Cayó la noche y Lucy preparaba la cena. Gru estaba en el subsuelo con su hermano Gemelo Dru quien había ido a visitarlos y Agnes y Edith estaban con Alex jugando.

Margo llegó a su casa y se dirigió a la cocina- Llegué, mamá-

Lucy sonrió calidamente, aunque los años pasasen y las niñas sean adultas, siempre le iba a encantar que le dijeran mamá.

-Muy bien Margo. Tu papá esta con tu tío Dru por si quieres ir a saludarlo- Le comentó la mujer

La pelicastaña sonriente dejó sus cosas en su habitación y fue al subsuelo.

-¡Hola tío!- Lo saludó contesta

-¡Margo! Mi sobrina hermosa ¿Cómo estas? ¡Cuánto has crecido! Apuesto que tienes muchos pretendientes- Musitó el hombre, sin embargo Gru lo escuchó.

-Sí los tiene pero nadie la merecen, es mucha mujer para cualquier idiota- Dijo molesto el calvo.

Dru rió

-Que bueno tío que estas aquí ¿Qué tal el trabajo de villano?- Le preguntó

-Muy bien sobrina, ya perdí las cuentas de cuantas cadenas perpetuas debo tener... en varios países- Los tres rieron

-Ay tío, te pasas-

-¡A COMER!-Gritó Lucy y la muchacha y los dos hombres subieron a la cocina.

Dos horas después Dru se marchó y Margo, Gru y Lucy quedaron limpiando la cocina.

-Mañana saldré- Le dijo a su papá

-¿Saldrás? ¿Con quién? ¿Adónde?- Le cuestionaba el hombre dejando de limpiar la mesa para observar a la muchacha

-Saldré con Olivia y a la inauguración de una disco nueva- Le respondió

-Pero...pero...¿Ustedes solas? Es peligroso, ¿Es para tu edad? ¿Seguro saldrás con ella y no con un chico?- Comenzaba a desesperase

-Ay papá, tranquilízate-

-Sí Gru, tranquilo, Margo ya es grande, déjala- Intervino Lucy

Gru suspiró- Bueno pero te llevo yo...-

-No es necesario-Lo interrumpió-Unos amigos de la universidad pasaran a buscarlos por la casa de Olivia- Margo secaba los platos.

-¿Qué amigos? ¿Tienen permiso de conducir? ¿Beben? Quiero el número de la casa de Olivia y de todos los chicos- Dijo Gru sujetando su teléfono

-¡Papá!- Exclamó molesta

-Gru ya basta. Margo puede hacer lo que quisiese, además no es la primera vez que sale y sabe defenderse- Lucy acariciaba la mejilla del hombre para que se calmase.

-Sí papá, te llamaré cualquier cosa, lo prometo- Le sonrió Margo y él a ella-Terminé de secar- Se acercó a Lucy y le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro a Gru , caminó hasta la puerta y volteó-Los quiero- Les dijo y desapareció de la cocina.

Lucy esperó unos minutos hasta escuchar la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha cerrarse y miró a Gru-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó extrañada

-¿Qué sucede de que?- Gru trató de disimular que no entendía a su esposa y se dio la vuelta para acomodar las sillas.

-Todas esas pregustas, es decir, eres de preguntarle pero no tan así...¿Qué sucede? Dime- Musitó

Gru suspiró y volteó para mirarla-No lo sé, pero tengo una horrible sensación... presiento...presiento que algo ocurrirá, que le ocurrirá a Margo-

Lucy lo miró con los ojos abiertos, tragó saliva y lo abrazó-Tranquilo mi amor, Margo estará bien y sabes que nadie se meterá con ella- Le dio un tierno beso en los labios- La convenceré que a la salida la busque yo ¿Esta bien?- Gru asintió y se dieron otro beso.

-Me iré a la cama- El hombre salió de la cocina y Lucy soltó un resoplo, no se lo quería admitir a su esposo pero ella también tenía esa sensación...y con Margo. Esperaba que se confundiesen, que quizá porque ella fue madre sentía eso y Gru porque todavía la sigue viendo como una niña. No obstante, las veces que la pelicastaño salió, jamás presintieron algo malo. Negó con la cabeza y fue hasta su habitación. Mañana les pedirá a los jóvenes agente que trabajan con ellos que la siguiesen por cualquier cosa, para que no le ocurriese nada.

* * *

 **N/A: Estoy editando los capítulos de mis historias y luego las seguiré. Perdón por desaparecer meses!**

 **Espero que le guste, mañana subiré el segundo capítulo.**


End file.
